everythingnewsupermariobrosfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TechBreloom
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Everything New Super Mario Bros Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella SMB64's Chat Section The power..... IT FEELS SO GOOD! MWAHHAHAHAHAH!!! I now haz teh ban hammer. :) 01:04, August 28, 2012 (UTC) No one, i was just joking with you! 01:06, August 28, 2012 (UTC) You don't have to use this, but I made a new background for the wiki, not that it matters. 01:19, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Cool. I could also make a new logo. I mean like, make the "Everything" and "Wiki" look white with that black shadow. 01:22, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you upload a transparent image of the NSMB2 Mario? [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] 01:29, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll make it. You know that I'll help out too! [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] 01:31, August 28, 2012 (UTC) No probs! I have to sleep early because of school, but I made the new logo (or should I say logos!). I made one with a background, and one without. The one without isn't transparent, so you'll have to re-upload it. Then there is one with a NSMBWii Background. Tomorrow, I will spread the word about this wiki on Fantendo, if you want me to. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] 02:06, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if it looks bad, it didn't really turn out the way I wanted it. Well, see ya tomorrow! [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Hope ya don't mind if I make some templates. (Enemies, Characters, Species, etc.) [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Can I change the Main Menu so it's sort of like Fantendo's? (Like with Featured articles and stuff.) [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Okay, I'm trying to make the character infobox, but making it a bit different. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Do you mind if I make the page for Mario, so I could test out the character-infobox template? I looked at the construction template, and I suggest that the Hammer Bro either be transparent, or removed. Your choice though. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] I made the character-infobox, but it seems a bit "bland," so if you want me to add more color, I will. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] I'll change the color anyway, but for now, it'll be like this for a bit. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] I made a new "Users" category. Just for maybe keeping track of people who join the wiki. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Just wanted to let you know that I made a Welcome Tempolate for new users. I could make one for you, I just have to change the name. It's like the one on Fantendo, but some things are changed. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] I made you one! If you add this to a new user's talk page, you must add it by clicking "Add other templates" on the right. That way, you can add thaat user's name on it. Hey, I found out that we can now promote wikis! Only admins and stuff can promote it, so, do you (or me) want to promote this wiki? You have to pick an image the describes the wiki, so I may use that picture I made with all four NSMB games. Your choice though. I'll be glad to make it. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] I made it now. They'll be promoting it on wikia.com, and it said it'll take 2-4 business days to complete. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] If you want me to, I could let some people on Fantendo know about this wiki. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Oh, no problem. When we do advertise -or something- I think we could make the first couple of people to join admins, since you and I are the only ones. But hey, your wiki, your decisions. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] By that, I mean we could make people we know/trust, like MarioPhineas76 (I'm using him as an example, although we could make him an admin if he joins. BTW I finished the Mario page, but I looked at the one on Fantendo, so it could be extended. Also, can I add to the main page, and maybe move some things around? (The featured article column is on one side, so it looks huge!) [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Oh, okay. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] I'm making a special template for protected pages, like Mario. I'm doing that so some random IP/some bad User doesn't show up and erase verything and replace it with something like, "LOLOLOLOLOL!" I'm making it say that if someone wants to add something to a protected page, that they should contact us/other admins. That sound good? Or do you not want me to make it? [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Can I add a slider to the wiki's main page? (It's sort of like the wiki's news.) [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] I added it, but I tried to get the "Featured Image" next to it, but I can't. If you want, you could try. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Can you upload a transparent picture of the NSMB2 Luigi, because I'm making his page. Somehow, I can't install Photoshop, so I can't make my own transparent pics yet. It's some sort of virus. Thanks! [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] Oh okay, I was just a bit eager to do it. I might make a template for games, canon and fanon, like on Fantendo. [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']]